


"I Love You"

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: The first time Elphaba say's "I love you" isn't exactly what Glinda was expecting.





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble based off the Anon   
> "Every once in a while when elphaba is absently tracing galinda's freckles as they relax that night galinda notices a different pattern being traced on her skin and its elphaba tracing 'i love you' before tracing the freckles again"

Galinda hummed to herself gently as she settled down with her head on Elphabas thigh.

Elphaba smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Galinda’s blonde curls they spoke softly to each other for a minute telling about their day and it ended with Galinda saying a quiet ‘I love you’ she didn’t expect one back just yet. Elphaba hadn’t said to her and usually goes quiet after it’s said. The kind of quiet that Galinda knew Elphie was scared to accept that fact. Scared to let someone so close and accept it with voicing the love. Galinda understood. She had heard about how Elphabas father and mother treated her and by watching how Nessa treated her she was sure the green witch hadn’t heard those words until recently.

So Galinda settled down content to just relax as Elphaba started to read and gently trace a familiar pattern over her arms and shoulder.

When Galinda was almost asleep she was woken by something feeling off. The pattern Elphaba traced across her skin with her light touches changed. She smiled and shifted closer not quite realizing what it was then. But later she would recall this moment, this precious moment that she would hold dear to her heart for years to come, and realize, this was the first time Elphaba told her 'I love you,’


End file.
